Cabin
by Relel
Summary: Ever since Leaf was little, she needed someone to carry her. And no matter how annoyed Green is, he'll always be there. Conflictshipping/OldRivalShipping. Game-verse
1. Cabin

**If I owned pokemon, I would have probably ruined the entire game series. _S_  
**

**_So, in response to a question from a dear reader, I'm not totally sure. The idea popped into my head and I just wrote. I posted it as a one shot but if others want me to continue, I gladly will. But otherwise, it's staying a one-shot.  
_**

* * *

Green shoved his hands into his pocket. The sunlight littered the floor, casting patterns through the leaves. He could hear Pokemon chattering around them. Multiple Weedle and Metapod would occasionally poke their heads out and watch them wander. Leaf trailed behind him. Her hands clasped behind her, Leaf glanced up at him repeatedly. Her hat was shoved down on her head, nearly covering her eyes. She bit her lower lip nervously.

Night was falling. They sky visible through the trees of Viridian Forest was dyed a deep red with numerous dark clouds drifting closer. She turned her attention to the pair of Pikachu sitting on a high branch. Their eyes were closed as they leaned against each other. She averted her gaze, not wanting to intrude on the private moment.

She quickened her pace, and ran into Green's back. She froze as he stiffened slightly. He looked back at her with a bored expression. She kept her face pressed against his back, not wanting to look up.

"Leaf…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Why did you drag me out here?"

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, remembering the reason they were out there. She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him down an abandoned trail. Branches and thorns scratched their faces as she dashed into the thickening brush. Her smile widened, as she watched the brush lessen.

There, in the clearing, was a small cabin. The sides were painted light blue with white shutters. Leaf released Green's sleeve and rushed over to the door. He stood where she left him. His bored expression was unchanging.

"You brought me out in this forest to look at an abandoned cabin? This is pointless Leaf. Why in the world did you think I'd be excited about this?" He grumbled.

She stopped smiling and froze, hand poised to open the door. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she stepped away. She pulled her hat farther down her face and took off in the opposite direction they came from.

Green cursed and ran after her, berating himself on his choice of words. He followed the bobbing figure of Leaf as she dodged between trees. Thankfully, he had always been faster than her and was quickly gaining on her. A few more steps and he reached out to grab her arm.

She dropped to the forest floor in terror as thunder shook the forest. Green skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into her. He steadied himself on a tree and looked back at her trembling form.

He sighed, once again, and crouched beside her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. He maneuvered her so that one arm was supporting her back while the other was holding her legs. Leaf wrapped her free arm around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He could feel her shaking in his arms. Another shock of thunder resounded through the trees. He ran back to the little cabin through the sudden downpour of rain and kicked the door in. It was fairly clean. Green suspected Leaf had been coming here and cleaning it, making him feel guilty. The frequency of thunder increased as rain battered against the roof. There was no furniture, so he settled with a corner without windows and propped himself against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her while she shook, and waited for the storm to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who review and favorited this story! I've actually decided to make it a three-shot, so I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**

* * *

By the time she woke up, the storm had passed. At first, she was just happy to have someone there with her during the storm, but he was warm and she eventually gave in to sleep. She shifted slightly, but she couldn't move very much. Leaf looked up at Green's sleeping face and smiled to herself.

Ever since Red had beaten Green for the title of Champion in Kanto, Green had been locked away in the Viridian Gym training. With Red working as the Champion and Green immersing himself in training, Leaf had felt quite lonely. It wasn't long before she would spend her days sitting by the shore in Pallet Town. She would remember the games the three of them would play when they were children.

It was on one of those days when a girl with incredibly peppy hair strolled into Pallet Town. Leaf heard her before she actually saw her. The girl skipped over to Leaf and plopped down on the ground beside her baby Charmander.

"Hi, I'm Lyra. I'm from Johto. What's your name? I'm looking for Red. Is he really the champion? Is this the town he grew up in? Why do you look so sad?" The girl asked with a sugary voice.

Leaf raised her to look at Lyra properly, "My name is Leaf. Red is at the Indigo Plateau. And I'm not sad."

"Well, I think you should do something to make you happy!" She jumped to her feet and threw a fist into the air.

"I'm telling you I'm not…" Leaf sighed as Lyra dashed off. She stood up, dusting off her skirt, and walked to her house. As she thought about Lyra though, she realized that nothing would change if she continued to mope around Pallet Town.

Leaf poked Green's cheek, and tried not to laugh at his face as he opened one eye. She kept poking him however, because she knew that he had a hard time waking up.

"Would you stop already?" Green swatted her hand away, "And if you're awake why don't you move off of me?"

Leaf pointed to his arm, which had her firmly trapped. He quickly moved his arm with a slight blush on his face and stood up, offering her a hand. She took it and beamed as she took him around the small cabin. There wasn't much to show him, but she was still excited. When the came to a door, she seemed to pause. Green waited for her to open it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sitting on a table, in the center of the room, were four pokeballs. Leaf dragged Green to the table and placed her hand on the first pokeball. Inside, her Venasaur roared. Jolteon, Togepi, and Gengar followed his lead and let out a cry.

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Green asked, as she placed them in his hands. She didn't look up as she closed his fingers around them.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking Pidgeotto and the Charmander you gave me. You and Red have an actual future here in Kanto. What am I supposed to do? Breed Pokémon?" She laughed somewhat harshly.

"I want to travel. I want to go to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I want to see all the different species of Pokémon and meet lots of people. I can't do that if I stay here. I want you to take care of them while I'm gone. I can't take the though of strangers taking care of them. Could you do that for me Green?" Leaf finally looked up at him.

Green took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I want to say yes, I really truly do, but I don't think I can, Leaf."

"Why not? All these years, I ask you for one little favor and you say you can't do it? Why not?" She shouted.

"How about this then? I'll take care of them for a year. One year. That will give you enough time to visit Johto and Hoenn, but then you have to promise to come back, okay?" He placed the pokeballs back on the table.

"What happens then?" She asked suspiciously. She fiddled with the end of her skirt as she glared at him.

"Then you give them to Red to take care of," Green smiled. She frowned and brought her fists up to her chest.

"So you're saying that taking care of my pokemon will be to much of a burden for you? Fine. I'll just ask Red." She gathered up her pokemon and turned to march out the door.

Green grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She was about to yell at him, but he was rubbing his forehead and looked frustrated.

"Hold on a sec. Just let me.. I don't know, give me a minute." He growled. She didn't move. She waited for him to speak and gently squeezed her hand around his.

"The reason I want Red to watch you pokemon is because I don't want you to go so far away all alone," Green kept his hand over his eyes.

"I can take care of myself!" Leaf shouted indignantly. She tried to jerk her hand away but Green simply held on tighter.

"Really now? You can take care of yourself? What about all those time I had to help you with Team Rocket?" He yelled.

"That was three years ago. Get over it! Nothing would have happened," Leaf argued, frantically trying to pull away from Green.

"Nothing would have happened? Leaf, you were fourteen! Those grunts weren't stupid idiots with nothing better to do than sit around and amuse a little girl! They would have seriously hurt you!"

"Green, let go, you're hurting me."

"And you have the nerve to tell me to get over it? You were passed out with only Ivysaur to protect you! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Green! It hurts!" Leaf shrieked. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was scratching at his hand, hoping to loosen it somewhat.

Green relaxed his grip, but before Leaf could yank free, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She screamed and tried to push him away, but her hands were pressed against her. The minutes dragged by as he waited for her to calm down.

Finally, she wasn't screaming. She just sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tighter.

"I just couldn't bear the though of you getting hurt," He said.

* * *

**Cheesy ending, I know, but I couldn't help myself! Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you do, review! If you don't, I'm always open to criticism! I hope to see you all in the next chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my goodness, y'all's support has been so uplifting! My heart was soaring when I wrote this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned pokemon, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

* * *

Green turned over in his bed, trying to ignore the persistent knocking on his door. He opened one bleary eye to check the time. 2:30AM. Of course.

For some reason, in the past few months, hundreds of trainers had come marching through his Gym doors. It must have been because Red was defeated. Now that the legendary Red was no longer champion, trainers believed they could beat the new champion, Lyra.

There had been so many trainers coming to earn their eighth badge, Green had to open his gym around 6:00AM and keep it open until 12:00AM. He was tired. He wanted some sleep. Was that too much to ask? Clearly it was, because the knocking became more and more frantic.

"I'm coming! Chill out!" He shouted angrily. He draped his arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. "Pii," Green heard a small cry and peeked out from under his arm. Leaf's Togepi was sitting on his chest. That in itself was surprising. Togepi didn't like him very much, thinking that Green took him away from Leaf.

Green rolled his eyes, set the Togepi next to him, and clambered out of bed. The knocking had started again. He felt the walls for the alarm system -crazy trainers will do anything to get a badge- and shut it down. He walked across the cold tiled floor to the gym doors and hit the button to open them. He leaned against the door frame, rubbing his face.

"Do you kno-," He started, but was interrupted by a blur of light blue and red, throwing itself at him. Green tried to keep his balance, but his sleep deprived body didn't have the energy to hold the weight of an extra person.

They fell to the floor with nothing but a grunt from Green. His assailant let out a small oomph followed by a slight giggle. Green didn't move, waiting for the person to get off of him. When they didn't, he lifted his head and came face to face with the highly dirty, but happily smiling Leaf.

"You- you're back! But it hasn't been a full year yet!" Green gaped, hauling them both to their feet.

"I- um… I just thought that," Leaf stuttered, fiddling with the rim of her hat.

Green pulled her to him and began spinning around, laughing, "You're back! Do you know how much I've missed you? And not even a single letter. What is wrong with you?" He glared down at her.

Leaf's face was bright red as she tried to avoid his eyes, and his naked torso, "Well I didn't have any flying pokemon besides Pigeot and I needed her to get around. I did write you, I just didn't send the letters. See?" She squirmed out of his grasp and fumbled with her bag, handing him a giant stack of letters.

Togepi came bounding out of Green's room, throwing himself at Leaf. She hugged him to her and set him down. "It's good to see you too, Togepi. How are the others?"

They conversed for a few minutes while Green read a few of the letters. He stopped at the third one, dropping the stack on a table near the entrance. He turned back to look at her and smiled. Leaf finished her conversation with Togepi and skipped over to him.

"I see the Gym's changed a lot since I've been gone. Anything new happen?" She grinned up at him.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the small kitchen in the back of the building, "Well Kanto has a new Champion. Lyra's her name. She and Red are pretty close. Lots of trainers have been coming in though, thinking they can beat her."

"Is that why you have bags under your eyes? Oh my! I probably woke you up! You should sleep, I'll come back tomorrow," Leaf looked horribly guilty and jumped out of her seat.

Green pulled her back down, "No, it's fine. Besides, it's 2:40. Where would you go?"

"I don't know… I'd feel bad for waking my mom. I'll probably stay at the Pokemon center. I'll let you sleep," She tried to get up again.

"No can do. You're staying here tonight and that's final," Green decided. He walked over to a dresser and pulled out an overly large t shirt and some shorts. He handed them to her along with a few towels.

"The shower is through that door. Take your time," He waved her towards it.

Leaf nodded and walked quickly towards the shower. She hadn't had a good opportunity to wash very well while she was travelling, and the thought of a long hot shower was thrilling.

When she came out, it was 3:30. A few lights were still on, but she didn't see Green anywhere. She threw her dirty clothes into what she assumed a bin and padded across the tile floor. She cringed as the pit-pat of her bare feet echoed throughout the hallway.

She came to the end of the corridor, with two doors on either side of her. She peeked into the first room and saw a small desk and hundreds of Pokemon books scattered around. No bed. She entered the other room and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. The only furniture in the room was an excessively large bed. She crept towards it, peering down at Green's sleeping face.

She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and giggled as he scrunched his nose. She turned away, off to find the guest bed, when he grabbed her hand.

"Let go Green, I've got to go to bed, and so do you," She pouted, not really trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Yeah, I know," He muttered sleepily, and pulled her on the other side of the bed. Before she could roll off the bed, covers were thrown over her and a pillow was tossed onto her face.

"No guest bed, and you're not sleeping on the couch. Neither am I," Green said, not waiting for Leaf to begin her sentence.

"…Fine, but don't come over onto my side," She resigned, huddling up into the warm covers. It wasn't more than a few seconds when her eyes shut, ready to sleep.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Green scoffed slightly, nearly asleep.

6:00AM rolled around, and the sound of sliding doors could be heard. A tall man in glasses looked around anxiously, wondering why the alarm wasn't sounding. Fearing the worst, he dashed into the Gym leader's room and came to a sudden stop. A small girl was curled into a little ball, her back against the sleeping Gym leader's chest. His chin rested against her head and his arm was pulling her closer. A smile was on the girl's face, but the only expression on Green's was total peace. The man smiled to himself and backed out of the room. He jotted down a note a left it on the fridge. Before any of the waiting trainers could burst through the doors, he taped a note on the glass: GYM CLOSED.

Leaf squirmed and froze. Someone was asleep behind her. She rolled onto her other side and stared at Green's sleeping face. She snuggled herself closer to him and kissed him lightly on the nose, "I'm home."

* * *

**(Corny, I know *slight grimace* But i think it's just so freaking adorable. Anyway, last chapter's next. I hope to see you all there!)**


End file.
